Blog użytkownika:Gwendolyn2000/Dzieci żywiołów.
Info -Od pierwszego rozdziału mają po piętnaście lat -Jest Valka PROLOG ' Młoda kobieta imieniem Valka wpatrywała się w swojego syna, Czkawkę. Miał tylko pięć lat. Nie widział o swoim rodzeństwie. Lili i Kenie. Czkawka urodził się pierwszy. Za wcześnie. Pozostała dwójka zmarła, choć była silniejsza. Teraz nie mogła mieć dzieci. Załkała. ............................ Czkawka siedział przy stole. Mama mu się przygądała i nie mógł wyjść do lasu. Chyba że... -Mamo...? -Tak, synku? -Moge wyjśc na dwul? Plosem! -Ehh... Dobrze, ale uwarzaj ma siebie, dobrze? -Tak. TAK!! Słodziutkie oczka i już. Nie uścikał mamy. Nigdy tego nie robił. Rodzice mieli o coś do niego żal. Szybko, zanim mama się zoriętowała, wbiegł do lasu. Poszedł tam, gdzie zawsze. Nad Krucze Urwisko. Po chwili zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Niedakeko, przy jaskini stała dziewczyna. Była w jego wieku. Miała długie, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. -Kim jesteś? -Jestem Lili. A ty to Czkawka? -Skąd wiesz? Lili się uśmiecznęła. Nagle zza jej pleców wyszedł czarny smok. Czkawka już miał powiedzieć, żeby uważała, ale ona odwróciła się i powiadziała: -Musiałaś... -Jakie "-łaś"? -Mówiłam do smoka. -Kim wy jesteście? Czkawka był zaszokowany. Nie dość, że go znają, to jeszcze mają smoki! -Twoim rodzeństwem, Czkawka. -To niemozliwe. -A co się dzieje, kiedy się rozzłościsz? Chłopak się uśmiechnął. -Ken! Lili była zła. Ale zanim zdążyła nawrzeszceć na Kena Czkawka odpowiedział: -Coś się podpala. I Ken, i Lili się uśmiechnęli. -Witaj, braciszku. 'ROZDZIAŁ I Urodziny. To dla mnie dziwny dzień. Z jednej strony: urodziny syna wodza. A z drugiej... Lepiej by było, gdybym to ja umarł, a nie Lili i Ken. Jednak nikt mi tego nie mówi. JA teoretycznie NIE WIEM, że mam rodzeństwo. '-Czkawuś!' "Serdecznie" przywitał się ze mną Sczysmark, mój, niestety, kuzyn. Nie odpowiedziałem mu, więc zastąpił mi drogę. '-Przepuść mnie.' Ciężko mi było to powiedzieć spokojnie. Mógłbym go zabić, ale musiałem udawać ofermę. ' '-Czkawka. Ojciec chce z tobą rozmawiać. To była Astrid. Piękna, niebieskooka blondyka. I mój cel. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, że ją chronię. myśli, że to jej zasługa. Gdyby tak było, byłaby już martwa. U ojca aż mnie zatkało. Mieliśmy chodzić na Smocze Szkolenie. Przecież Astrid może tam zginąć!!! Piiiiękne dzienki, tato. ............................................ -COOOOO??????!!!!! Mniej więcej tak brzmiała reakcja Lili i Kena na te wieści. -Wiesz, że... Nie dałem skończyć siostrze. -Będziesz mósiał zrobić z siebie idiote? W tym jestam niezły. -Oj Czkawka, Czkawka. To, co robisz jest bardzo ważne. Ty natomiast wykazujesz się wielkią odwagą. A teraz: Gotowi? Aaaaa, no tak. Jestem w grocie na Smoczej Wyspie. To tu trenujemy, ja i moje rodzeństwo. Ten starszy człowiek, Mistrz, uczy nas walki. Ze smokami, jak na ironię. I tu do akcji wkracza mój smok, Szczeratek. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Zdjąłem but z protezy. Nogę straciłem w czasie walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ja nogę, Szczerbol lotkę. -Jasne, Mistrzu. Zdjąłem koszulę i ruszyłem za rodzeństwem. .................................................................................. Wracamy. Jak wyglądał trening? Dużo wygłupów, biegania (nadprogramowgo) i śmiechu. A co do Astrid... Nasza Mała będzie musiała sobie poradzić. -''Coś się tak zamyślił?'' Wspominałem, że ja i Szczerbol posługujemy się telepatią? No to już wiecie. -''A nic, tak mi się odpłynęło.'' ''-Martwisz się o Nią?'' ''-Tak.'' ''-Poradzisz sobie.'' Muszę-'' ''.................................................................................................. UDUSZĘ. ZABIJĘ. POWIESZĘ. UKATRUPIE. Początek szkolenia, a Pyskacz już wypuszcza smoka. Grąkla. We mnie czuje swojego, ale Atrid?????? Szczęście, że jej nic nie jest. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to padne tu na zawał. Rozdział II Jak minął dzisiejszy trening? Nikt nie umarł. To już połowa sukcesu. Ale... Smiertnik Zębacz zaczął gonić Małą. No i co??? Oczywiście Czkawka robi z siebie durnia. No ok, trochę się użalam, ale miło by było, gdyby mi podziękowała. Ale wracajac... Musiałem najpierw pozwolić, żeby na mnie upadła. Dobrze, że jast taka leciutka (albo ja silny). Później trzeba było ją przytrzymać tak, żeby się nie zorientowała. Udało się. A co na to Astrisia? Zaczęła się na mnie dzeć. No dobra, ale TEORETYCZNIE to nie była moja wina. A właśnie, gdzie ja jestem? Idę do Szczerba, polecimy na Smoczą Wyspę. Mistrz ma nam coś ogłosić. .................................................................................................. -Znacie Drago Krwawdonia? Pokiwaliśmy głowami. -On zniewala smoki, pamiętacie. To dobrze. Teraz płynie tutaj. -COOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tiaaa. Czasem się zdaży, że jesteśmy zgodni. -Ta "Mała" jest taka jak wy. -Czyli? -Cóż Czkawka, najbardziej jak ty. Tyle, że ona, zamiast Ogniem włada Wodą. - Dlatego teraz... -... Musisz ją tu przywieść. I nie obchodzi mnie, jak. -Czekaj! Mam ją porwać?! -Czemu nie? O KURDE!!!!! .................................................... Po powrocie do domu zacząłem się zastanawiać. I co wymyśliłem???? Ha, i tu zaskoczenie. Mam. Jeśli Szczerbol ją porwie w czasie ataku, to nikt nie będzie jej szukać. Nie szukają, to nie znajdą. I jest git majonez, musztarda i ketchup!!!! Rozdział III Dziś jest... wróć! Dziś będzie kolejny atak. Ze Szczerbatym wszystko ustalone. Teraz się pakuję. Znaczy notesy, projekty itp. Resztę i ja i Mała mamy uszykowane. Do ataku zostało 0,5h. Tak plus minus. Idę połazić za Astrid. Dom Małej, potem arena i Smocze Szkolenie. Normalka. Tyle, że tym razem bez fanaberii. Cale szczęście. Kicha by była, jakbym teraz nawalił. Teraz siedzę w kuźni i myślę. - Leć Czkawka, bo widzę, że usiedzieć nie możesz. Pyskacz nie wie, ale dobrze mnie zna. Lepiej niż rodzice. -Dzięki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i pobiegłem do domu. Tam wyklepałem list do rodzeństwa: "Szykujcie się- Mała będzie WŚCIEKŁA." Zjadłem obiad (ryba, bo co innego?) i pobiegłem do lasu. Nie uwierzycie, ale nikt słowem się przy stole nie odezwał. Wiem, dziwne, ale tak jest. Zapytacie się gdzie idę? Cóż nad Krucze Urwisko. Mam tam parę rzeczy, a poza tym nie będę targał Astrid przez cały las. Po dotarciu zwinąłem co moje i wróciłem. Gdzieś w połowie drogi odezwał się Szczerbatek. ''- Reszta wie? '' - Aaaa... Właśnie! Złapałem Straszliwca i przywiązałem mu list. - Leć na Smoczą Wyspę. Daj to Lili i Kenowi. Smok podsłuchał mnie i poleciał. Wtedy rozbrzmiały ostrzegawcze rogi. Zaczął się atak. .................... Dobiegłem do wioski w samą porę. Wpadłem do kuźni. Smoki- tradycyjnie- rzuciły się na owce. Teraz to była tylko tradycja. Nic już nie porywały... Do dziś. Jeden z Grąkli podpalił dom i dzieciarnia rzuciła się, żeby to gasić. Prawie jednocześnie pojawił się Szczerbatek. Oczywiście przy akompaniamencie krzyków typu: Kryć się, kto może i takich tam. Dwoma strzałami uwolnił smoki z areny. Wichura podpaliła kuźnię. - Uciekaj, Czkawka! Pyskacz i ja uciekliśmy z płonącego budynku. Mnie nic by się nie stało, ale muszę być na dworze. Przez wrzawę bitwy przebił się krzyk porywanej piętnastolatki. Obejrzałem się na nich. Szczerbatek spisał się na medal. Astrid leciała już bez topora, za to do góry nogami. Sam poczułem szarpnięcie i zacząłem krzyczeć. Wichura zaśmiała się. ''- To konieczne? '' -Tak. - To, że drę się w niebogłosy nie przeszkadzało mi. ''- Uważaj na nią. '' Przestałem krzyczeć i uśmiechnąłem się. - Wiem, Wichurko, wiem. ................................................................... ROZDZIAŁ IV - Możesz już przestać krzyczeć, wiesz? Tiaaa... Ja i mój sarkazm. - Oszalałeś?! To smoki, zabiją nas! Westchnąłem. Co oni mają? I po co ona tak wrzeszczy? - Przestań. Się. Tak. Drzeć! Ooo... To ją zatkało. - Bo co? - Bo lecisz do góry nogami w łapach smoka, który ma wrażliwy słuch. - Mogę ja ją nieść? - A co, polubiłaś naszą Małą? Wichura pokiwała głową, a ja się uśmiechnąłem. Smoczyca była z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. Niebieska w żółte paćki. Pasują do siebie. Zdecydowanie. -Ok. Wichura puściła moją lewą rękę. Huśtnąłem się i zapałem za jej skrzydło. Przeskoczyłem przez jej korpus i wylądowałem na prawym skrzydle. Stamtąd wskoczyłem na siodło Szczerbatka. Szybko przestawiłem wajchę i zacząłem sterować. -A masz ją!!! Taaaa... Wichura wybrała sobie ciekawą jeźdźczynię. -Chcesz nauczyć ją latać? Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu udało mi się zaskoczyć Szczerbatka. -Teraz to Będzie jedna z nas, bracie. -O maaatko... To teraz Astrid na pewno ma mnie za świra. Zacząłem się śmiać jak opętany. -Dasz mi ją w końcu czy nie?!?! A no tak. Przecież Mała ciągle leciała z nami. Podlecieliśmy ze Szczerbem i wrzuciliśmy ją na grzbiet smoczycy. -Smacznego. Smoki zaczęły się śmiać. Astrid przestała ( w końcu) krzyczeć. Zamiast tego przestraszona wtuliła się w kark Wichury. Ja też się zaśmiałem. -Mała, one są rybożerne. -Co! Niby skąd wiesz? I nie jestem mała! -Jesteś, jesteś... A reszty dowiesz się jak dolecimy. -Dolecimy gdzie? Uśmiechnąłem się. Siedziała już prawidłowo. -Tam. thumb|400px|Lili i Ken w prologu ROZDZIAŁ V -Astrid, słuchaj teraz uważnie. - Popatrzyła na mnie z ciekawością. - Nie ufaj Mistrzowi. -Komu? -Zobaczysz. Ale nie mów też nic reszcie. I już o nic nie pytaj. Zmarszczyła brwi, lecz posłuchała. Wlecieliśmy w strefę magii. Teoretycznie miała nas chronić, aczkolwiek miałem podejrzenia, że też podsłuchiwała dla Mistrza. Albo miałem paranoję. Zauważyłem, że lecą do nas dwa smoki. -Co to?- Zapytała cicho Mała. -Reszta. Smok prześlizgnął między nami i coś wysokiego i brązowowłosego zleciało na niego ze śmiechem. -Lili! My nie mamy już sześciu lat! -No i? -No i to, że już tyle nie ważysz. -Po pierwsze: sugerujesz, że jestem gruba? Po drugie: nawet, gdybym była, A NIE JETEM, to tobie to by nie przeszkadzało. -Nie i wiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś wysoka. -Cześć Czkawka. Lili czy ty naprawdę nie potrafisz lecieć na własnym smoku? Oto i nasz brat. Jak łatwo się domyślić nie różnił się od nas za bardzo. Też był wysoki i brązowowłosy. No i zielonooki. -Odwal się. - Odszczekała się Lili. Ja parsknąłem śmiechem. -Nooo... Zdecydowanie nie mamy już sześciu lat. Złapałem ją pod kolanami za plecami, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż prawie na mnie leżała. Uniosłem ją i wystawiłem za smoka i puściłem. Nie krzyczała. Śmiała się tylko. Ken dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na Wichurę. Wichurę i patrzącą na nas z szeroko otwartymi oczami Astrid -Więc to jest nasza Mała. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. -NIE MÓW TAK NA MNIE!!! -Eee... Sorry mówimy tak na ciebie odkąd się tobą zajmujemy. Włączyła się, już siedząca na smoku, Lili. -No to przestańcie bo... -CISZA!! - Przerwałem kłótnię- Na ziemi. A ty Astrid... nie wystrasz się. Wylądowaliśmy i zeszliśmy ze smoków. Kiedy dotknęliśmi nogami ziemi czary osłaniające przestały działać, a Astrid opadła szczęka. -No więc to jest Lili - wskazałem na siostrę- i jej smoczyca, Ann. As, gdyby mogła, rozchyliłaby usta jeszcze szerzej. Miała powód. Żadne z nas nie przypominało normalnych wikingów. Lili była wysoka, ale najniższa z naszej trójki. Nosiła Długie (nigdy nie obcinane) włosy związane w kitkę na czubku głowy. No i oczywiście grzywkę. Jak my wszyscy była strasznie blada. A ubiór... Tylko ja się trochę wyróżniałem. Jedyną ozdobą Lili jest srebrny bicz luźno okręcony na biodrach. Za to smok... Ann była mniejsza od Szczerbatka, a poza tym różnili się tylko kolorem oczu. Ona miała różowo-fioletowe. -Ja mam na imię Ken, a to Human.- Brat sam przedstawił siebie i smoka. Chłopak był ciut niższy ode mnie i miał krótsze włosy. Smoki też były do siebie podobne, z tym, że Human miał niebieskie oczy. -No, a mnie już znasz. -Eee... Tak myślałam. Chyba ciągle była w szoku. Mimo to- miała rację. Wcześniej mnie nie znała. Nikt mnie nie znał. - Ale jak...- popatrzyła na smoki, górę na nas... - Chodźmy. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wyjaśnimy ci wszystko. Wy też. - To ostatnie było do oddalających się smoków. -''Ok, ale ty wiesz, że niewiele jej powiemy?'' '' -Wiem. Po prostu wolę was mieć na oku. '''ROZDZIAŁ VI ' Doszliśmy na miejsce. To była mała polana z rzeczką. Usiedliśmy na kamieniach. -No więc... Co chcesz wiedzieć? -Jesteście rodzeństwem, tak? Westchnąłem. -Tak... Jak pewnie wiesz, dla większości lepiej by było, gdybym się nie urodził. Albo zmarł zamiast nich... No, ale tego nikt nam nie powie. Przecież my nie wiemy, że wódz miał troje dzieci. No i tu pies pogrzebany, bo Lili i Kenowi, w dzień naszych narodzin stanęły serca. Nie zginęli w walce, więc ich ciała zostały tylko wypuszczone na wodę. Na szczęście. Gdzieś w połowie drogi z Berk tutaj wyczuły ich smoki. Fakt faktem nie są żywi do tej pory, ale... Pod opieką smoków i Mistrza jakoś się wychowali. -Dlaczego... - Dziewczyna się zawahała.- Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś? -Są trzy Nocne furie, troje rodzeństwa. Ale żywioły są cztery... -Żywioły? -Ziemia - Pokazałem na Lili - Powietrze - Ken - Ogień - to ja. - No i ty. Woda. -Przecież ja nic nie potrafię! -A kto zalał twierdzę? Popatrzyła na mnie jak na idiotę. -Ty? Wyszczerzyłem zęby. Jak yak przez to harowałem. -To część mojego opiekowania się tobą, Mała. I nie patrz tak na mnie. -Ile razy mi pomogłeś? Zaskoczony spojrzałem na nią. Nie spodziewałem się, że o to zapyta. Że to w ogóle przyzna. -Za dużo, żeby opowiadać. -A dokładniej? -A dokładniej to zawsze, kiedy miałaś choć maleńkie kłopoty. LILI!!! -Świra próbującego ją zabić to maleńkie kłopoty? -Powiedziałam choć. Czyli nie tylko. Wtedy to poczuliśmy. Wezwanie. -Chodźcie.- Rzucił Ken. -Mistrz chce nas widzieć. - Wyjaśniłem Astrid. Oby nie dała się nabrać. ROZDZIAŁ VI Doszliśmy na miejsce. To była mała polana z rzeczką. Usiedliśmy na kamieniach. -No więc... Co chcesz wiedzieć? -Jesteście rodzeństwem, tak? Westchnąłem. -Tak... Jak pewnie wiesz, dla większości lepiej by było, gdybym się nie urodził. Albo zmarł zamiast nich... No, ale tego nikt nam nie powie. Przecież my nie wiemy, że wódz miał troje dzieci. No i tu pies pogrzebany, bo Lili i Kenowi, w dzień naszych narodzin stanęły serca. Nie zginęli w walce, więc ich ciała zostały tylko wypuszczone na wodę. Na szczęście. Gdzieś w połowie drogi z Berk tutaj wyczuły ich smoki. Fakt faktem nie są żywi do tej pory, ale... Pod opieką smoków i Mistrza jakoś się wychowali. -Dlaczego... - Dziewczyna się zawahała.- Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś? -Są trzy Nocne furie, troje rodzeństwa. Ale żywioły są cztery... -Żywioły? -Ziemia - Pokazałem na Lili - Powietrze - Ken - Ogień - to ja. - No i ty. Woda. -Przecież ja nic nie potrafię! -A kto zalał twierdzę? Popatrzyła na mnie jak na idiotę. -Ty? Wyszczerzyłem zęby. Jak yak przez to harowałem. -To część mojego opiekowania się tobą, Mała. I nie patrz tak na mnie. -Ile razy mi pomogłeś? Zaskoczony spojrzałem na nią. Nie spodziewałem się, że o to zapyta. Że to w ogóle przyzna. -Za dużo, żeby opowiadać. -A dokładniej? -A dokładniej to zawsze, kiedy miałaś choć maleńkie kłopoty. LILI!!! -Świra próbującego ją zabić to maleńkie kłopoty? -Powiedziałam choć. Czyli nie tylko. Wtedy to poczuliśmy. Wezwanie.  -Chodźcie.- Rzucił Ken. -Mistrz chce nas widzieć. - Wyjaśniłem Astrid. Oby nie dała się nabrać. .... Mistrz z pozoru był zwykłym, starszym człowiekiem. Z nią białą brodą do ziemi i laską wyglądał jak sam Merlin. Nic bardziej mylnego. Na plecach, pod płaszczem, miał miecz, a powykręcana, drewniana laska była magiczną różdżką. -Jesteście. - głos miał spokojny, głęboki, hipnotyzujący. -Tak. Wszystko się udało. Na Berk stwierdzą, że jesteśmy martwi. Ja za to, jak zwykle, odpowiedziałem prawdziwie, bo kłamać nie mogłem, ale bezczelnie. Zauważyłem błysk gniewu w jego oczach. -To dobrze.- Mimo gniewu jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. -Kto będzie uczył Małą? Zaskoczony spojżałem na Lili. Tak w sumie wszyscy to zrobili. -No co? -Wiesz, nie myślałem, że o to zapytasz. Kennn... -Czyli sugerujesz, że jestem wredna?!?! Okejjj, chyba wystarczy. -Dosyć. Później się pobijecie. - Zwróciłem się do Mistrza.- Więc? -Myślę, że ty, Czkawka. Jako najsilniejszy powinieneś przygotować swoją przeciwwagę. Lekki, widoczny tylko dla mnie uśmiech, mówił sam za siebie. On myśli, że to dla mnie kara. A ja lubię kończyć to, co zacząłem. -Z przyjemnością. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania